


Yo creo en ti

by yuuwaku



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Architects, Bottom Lee, Gyms, Injury Recovery, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Richard, personal trainer
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard es un arquitecto de éxito, por culpa de una inoportuna lesión en la espalda se verá obligado a ir al gimnasio. Es allí donde conocerá al carismático entrenador personal Lee, quién le ayudará a curarse de los dolores en la espalda y quizás también en los del corazón. Fluff+smut+drama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el capítulo uno de mi primer multichapter fic de richlee en español. También es mi primer AU. Espero que os guste, e intentado hacerlo lo más realista posible. Los comentarios y kudos son siempre bien recibidos :)

Todo empieza como un día cualquiera, James visita a Richard en el trabajo; una lujosa oficina situada en pleno Manhatan. Deberías de ir al gimnasio sería bueno para tu espalda, le dice con preocupación al escuchar a Richard dolerse de las lumbares por enésima vez ese mañana.

No cabe decir que Richard es reacio a cualquier actividad física a excepción del footing, deporte que lleva practicando desde hace unos años. Después de sufrir otra punzada de dolor, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores, decide ir un momento al baño. Tras desabrocharse la camisa con cautela, observa como la parte baja de la espalda está del mismo color pálido que el resto de su cuerpo, a simple vista no observa ningún cambio. Con la yema de los dedos traza la columna vertebral con cuidado hasta llegar a la zona lumbar y entonces oh sí, hay un pequeño hinchazón justo allí.

Evangeline, su nueva secretaria, le consigue una visita para este mismo mediodía con un especialista. Según el Doctor McKellen no tiene nada grave, nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de gimnasio y algunos ejercicios específicos.

Richard sale de la visita abatido, dejó de ir al gimnasio hace como una década, el doctor le ha recomendado que asista a clases de actividades dirigidas -de intensidad baja, por supuesto-, intentando que de esa manera le resulte un poco menos aburrida la recuperación.

Al día siguiente Evangeline ya le ha encontrado un buen gimnasio cerca del trabajo, es uno de los mejores centros de fitness de Manhatan. Y es justamente aquí dónde se encuentra Richard en estos momentos, esperando para poder entrar a la clase dirigida de... cómo se llamaba? Mind Body, sí, eso es. La cosa no empieza bien cuando se da cuenta que alrededor suyo solamente hay mujeres que le doblan la edad.

"Te has perdido muchacho?"

Richard se gira. "Es a mi?"

"Es que ves algún otro muchacho por aquí?" Vuelve a preguntarle un anciano de espeso cabello y barba blancos, vestido con pantalón deportivo corto y camiseta blanca de manga corta.

En seguida nota las mejillas ruborizarse levemente.

"¡Vamos, vamos, Christopher no le asustes!" Comenta una de las señoras de alrededor.

"¿No me digas que te asusté?" El anciano ríe ampliamente de manera totalmente contagiosa.

"Es mi primer día aquí y si, ando bastante perdido. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?"

"Siempre somos los mismos en esta clase y, seamos francos, un chico joven y guapo como tu, destaca"

Richard sonríe ante el cumplido "joven... no sé yo, ya paso de los cuarenta"

"Comparado con nosotros eres un muchacho" Christopher le guiña el ojo pícaramente "Aunque creo que Lee es todavía más joven que tú. ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Tendremos que preguntárselo"

Y antes de que Richard pueda preguntar quién es ese tal Lee, un chico joven y apuesto vestido con el uniforme del gimnasio, se les cerca. "Qué es lo que queréis preguntarme?"

Una vez lo tiene al lado Richard observa que ese joven es todavía un par de centímetros más alto que él mismo, toda una proeza.

"Queremos saber cuántos años tienes Lee"

Richard queda pasmado ante la pregunta tan directa del que pronto será su compañero de clase, -realmente es cierto que la gente mayor no se anda con rodeos.

"No tienes por qué contestar si no quieres, entiendo que es una pregunta personal"

Por primera vez Lee se gira y le mira, observándole con detenimiento. Richard nota cómo sus pulsaciones aceleran por unos instantes; ese chico tiene algo que le hace ser extremadamente atrayente, serán sus expresivos ojos verdes?

"No te preocupes, estoy más que acostumbrado a sus preguntas indiscretas" Christopher le da un pequeño codazo juguetón a Lee "Tengo 36 años. Y ahora que ya tienen su curiosidad satisfecha, señor ¿por qué no empezamos la clase?"

***

Como es de esperar, Richard termina por ser el centro de atención de la clase, oye cuchicheos mal escondidos por parte de las señoras que tiene a los lados. La clase ha consistido en unos ejercicios musculares suaves y estiramientos, todos enfocados para gente mayor, pero tal y como le había advertido el Doctor McKellen, le fueron estupendamente para su maltrecha espalda.

Observa con detenimiento al profesor de la clase una vez más, aparte de ser bueno enseñando los ejercicios, Lee demuestra ser una persona atenta, siempre ayudando a los asistentes a la clase. Richard en seguida comprueba que la mayoría de ellos son asiduos, pues es palpable la familiaridad en la que se relacionan.

"Bien, por hoy ya hemos terminado" Anuncia Lee tras los últimos cinco minutos de relajación.

Richard tiene que pestañear dos veces, ¿Ha terminado ya la clase? ¿Tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo? Mientras recoge la colchoneta que ha usado para los ejercicios en el suelo, de reojo ve como el señor Christopher está hablando con Lee, ambos ríen a lo que seguro que ha sido una broma del anciano. Seguramente Richard ha estado observándoles durante demasiado tiempo porque Lee se gira y le despide con la mano a lo que él le responde con el mismo gesto.

Cuando ha terminado de recoger sus cosas, se va hacia la ducha.  Bueno, tal vez no ha sido tan terrible después de todo su primer día en el gimnasio.

***

Richard no vuelve al centro de fitness hasta al cabo de dos días, mejor ir acostumbrándose poco a poco se dice a sí mismo. Observa en el tablón de anuncios donde hay colgadas las actividades dirigidas y se alegra de ver que en media hora hay otra clase de Mind Body.

Se queda esperando los 30 minutos enteros delante de la puerta de la clase, esta vez quiere encontrar un buen sitio y estar delante de todo si es posible. A medida que pasan los minutos se sorprende al no ver ninguno de los asistentes del otro día, finalmente por eso, llega la hora de empezar la clase.

Cuando tiene la colchoneta bien puesta delante de todo, no puede evitar una leve decepción al ver que esa clase la va a impartir otro profesor que nos es ese amable chico del otro día, Lee -Richard no es muy dado a recordar los nombres pero ese parece habérsele quedado grabado sin siquiera pensarlo.

Richard hace la clase y al terminar se da cuenta de que no ha sido ni la mitad de gratificante que la última vez, los ejercicios han estado bien pero el toque diferenciador en la clase impartida por Lee se echaba de menos.

"No es lo mismo, cierto?" esa voz le suena y antes de girarse se acuerda "yo únicamente voy a las clases que imparte Lee, es el mejor con diferencia y además es un encanto de muchacho" Comenta Christopher sonriente.

"Y cómo es que no está? Pensaba que estaría"

"Hoy tiene entrenamiento personal, aparte de dar clases dirigidas también se dedica a dar clases personales. Llevo tiempo intentando que me de él clases privadas pero no hay manera! Siempre tiene la agenda llena, es un chico muy solicitado!

"No lo pongo en duda"

Tras una breve despedida, Richard se dirige a la sala de máquinas y es allí donde lo ve, en el fondo de la sala y efectivamente está con una clienta entrenando. Richard se dirige hacía allí con leve disimulo, fingiendo usar una de las máquinas que se encuentra cerca de ellos.

"¡Vamos tú puedes ya te queda poco! Un último esfuerzo" Lee alenta a la mujer, que por cierto es muy atractiva -aunque no es que a Richard le interesen estas cosas puesto que nunca le han gustado las mujeres-.

"No... no puedo! me rindo"

"No digas eso, lo vas a conseguir! ¡Venga ánimo! Yo sé que puedes hacerlo" y parece ser cierto ya ante las palabras de ánimo de su entrenador, la mujer da un último esfuerzo y consigue terminar la serie de flexiones.

"¡Bravo! ¡Te felicito Cate!"

Dicho esto, pone la mano en su hombro y le da un leve apretón.

"Creo que por hoy es suficiente, has entrenado muy bien y te mereces un buen descanso, nos vemos la semana que viene. Oh! Y no te olvides de hacer los estiramientos ahora, son vitales después de hacer deporte!" Cate sonríe y Richard sigue con la mirada como la mujer se va hacía la sala contigua para realizar los estiramientos.

"No estoy seguro de que esta máquina funcione de esta manera, sabes?"

Richard da un sobresalto al verse descubierto por el profesor. "Oh"

"¿Qué tal estás?"

"¿Bien, bien y tú?" Richard se hoye balbucear a sí mismo.  

"Genial, esta era mi última clase de hoy así que mejor todavía" La sonrisa de Lee es realmente contagiosa. "viniste el otro día a la clase de mind body, verdad?" Richard cabecea en respuesta, sintiéndose todavía algo abrumado por la situación "me acuerdo de ti, tu cara es difícil de olvidar." Richard frunce el ceño sin comprender si eso se trataba de algún tipo de broma o no "¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Lee, es un placer conocerte...?"

"Richard" El interpelado coge la mano que previamente el otro le ha extendido. "El placer es mío, Lee"

"Tienes buenos modales," comenta con una risita. Rápidamente su mirada escanea a Richard de arriba abajo "apuesto que eres uno de estos empresarios de la zona"

"No exactamente... soy arquitecto"

"¡Vaya eso sí que suena interesante! Mi padre me inculcó desde pequeño el gusto por la arquitectura, y ahora no puedo resistirme a visitar los edificios más increíbles siempre que tengo ocasión. No estarás trabajando por casualidad para el estudio Armitage, verdad?"

"No..." Y técnicamente es cierto, el no trabaja _para_ la empresa, él es el _dueño_ y arquitecto jefe.

"¡Lástima! Si tienes ocasión deberías de intentar entrar a trabajar allí, hacen los edificios más increíbles que he visto de los últimos años."

Richard no puede evitar sonreír. La verdad era que había recibido varios premios durante su carrera, pero nada le hacía más ilusión que recibir los elogios de las personas de a pie y que no sabían que él mismo era quien había diseñado los edificios.

"Oh! Disculpa, mi hermana me dice que siempre hablo demasiado" El hecho de que Lee se estuviera preocupando por causarle una buena impresión en cierta manera era halagador.

"No te disculpes, el señor Christopher ya me comentó de que eras un chico agradable"

"hahaha vaya con él!" Tras un breve momento de pausa, Lee se le acerca con el rostro serio "creo que realmente deberías de parar de usar la máquina de esta manera o te puedes hacer daño, déjame que te..." de inmediato Richard nota cómo le falta el aire, y no precisamente por el esfuerzo sino por la repentina cercanía del otro hombre. Sus posiciones son extraña; mientras que él está sentado en la máquina con las piernas juntas y con los brazos extendidos, Lee está de pie frente a él colocándole en la posición correcta los brazos para poder así coger las pesas de manera adecuada "así... mucho mejor" Lee se aparta - demasiado pronto para el gusto de Richard- "prueba ahora"

Y en efecto la máquina funciona como la seda.

"Bueno Richard, ahora debería de irme ya que me están esperando nos vemos por aquí, espero" Richard sonríe y afirma, y es que qué otra cosa puede hacer ante semejante sonrisa?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la demora pero es que he estado fuera :P
> 
> Primero me gustaría agradeceros todos los comentarios, me habéis dado muchos ánimos para seguir con esta historia :)
> 
> Aquí os traigo el capítulo 2, es bastante largo así que espero compensar la tardanza.
> 
> Aprovecho para preguntar si alguno de mis lectores que habla inglés pudiera hacerme el favor de traducir este fic, por favor? Es que hay varias personas que no entienden el español que me han pedido traducirlo pero yo lamentablemente no dispongo de mucho tiempo ahora. Os lo agradecería muchísimo si pudierais ayudarme! Gracias :)

"Evangeline, apúntame en la agenda que hoy a las seis de la tarde-"

"Sí, sí, tiene su hora de gimnasio, lo recuerdo señor"

Richard asiente "gracias"

Ya ha pasado un mes y medio desde que se apuntó al gimnasio y se ha convertido en una rutina ir a las clases dirigidas de Mind Body los lunes y los viernes -aunque a menudo también va a la sala de máquinas para hacer ejercicios específicos-. Ir a hacer rehabilitación ha terminado por gustarle, tras varias sesiones ha empezado a entablar amistad con sus compañeros de clase asiduos, especialmente con el señor Christopher, un viejo entrañable y con pocos pelos en la lengua.

Durante las cuatro semanas que ha estado acudiendo al centro, ha podido observar que las clases que imparte Lee son de largo las que cuentan con más alumnos, lo cual no extraña a Richard. Ese hombre es de esas personas que tienen la virtud de hacer sentir bien a los demás gracias al positivismo que desprende y por su carisma innato.

Poco a poco va notando los beneficios del deporte en su espalda, teniendo ahora menos dolor y más bienestar en general, y todo eso es gracias en gran parte a Lee, que con su simpatía y paciencia les enseña en sus clases los ejercicios de corrección postural.

Hoy al mediodía justamente tiene otra vez visita con el doctor McKellen para comprobar el estado de sus maltrechas vertebras lumbares.

"Y dígame, Señor Armitage, cómo se encuentra?"

"Algo mejor"

"Eso parece sin duda, déjeme que le observé" El doctor procede a evaluar el estado de la espalda de su paciente y tras unos pocos minutos le indica que puede vestirse nuevamente dando por concluida la visita. "Ha habido una notable mejora, aún así por la lesión que usted padece, todavía tendrá que hacer rehabilitación tal y como le indiqué, durante varios meses más. Sé que puede llega a ser tedioso ir a rehabilitación durante tanto tiempo, pero si queremos que se cure completamente, es necesario que usted-"

"No lo es para nada" El doctor McKellen le mira algo desconcertado "me refiero a que... no me resulta molesto, me gusta ir al gimnasio"

"¡Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa!" el anciano doctor le sonríe de manera enigmática "Si mal no recuerdo a usted no le gustaba nada la idea de hacer rehabilitación. Recuerdo vívidamente cuan opuesto estaba a la idea de apuntarse a un centro de fitness" Y era cierto, al menos lo era hasta hace un mes, antes de empezar a ir a las clases de Mind Body.

"Bueno... es cierto pero al final ha terminado por gustarme" Balbucea sintiéndose extraño ante la inquisitiva mirada del otro hombre.

"Interesante" y con esa enigmática respuesta el Doctor McKellen se despide, no sin antes programarle la visita para el mes siguiente.

***

Estando ya en la sala de máquinas ve como Lee está dando clases de entrenamiento personal a Cate como de costumbre. Richard desconoce si la familiaridad en el trato entre profesor y alumna se debe únicamente a las innumerables sesiones de entrenamiento que llevan realizando durante meses, o quizás se debe es que existe una amistad real entre ambos? Eso, o bien también podría ser que... le llama la atención que al terminar las clases Cate en varias ocasiones le da un beso en la mejilla a Lee al despedirse -algo que no es habitual de ver en su Inglaterra natal-. Lee nunca ha hecho un mal gesto ante la muestra de cariño, por lo que eso le hace pensar que esa cercanía es de su agrado.

Los pensamientos de Richard quedan pronto interrumpidos al ver a Lee dirige se hacia él.

"Te quedan muchas series por hacer todavía?" Richard omite el hecho de que todavía va apenas por la segunda serie de ejercicios y niega con la cabeza. 

"Ya he terminado por hoy" Lee le sonríe y como es habitual va a la sala de descanso seguido por Richard. Tanto dan los ejercicios ahora, la compañía de Lee siempre le resulta agradable. 

Richard y Lee han podido hablar en varias ocasiones durante estos días, en el caso de que Lee no tenga más actividades dirigidas, o bien sesiones de entrenamiento personal, ambos se quedan hablando en la zona de descanso del gimnasio -en ocasiones hasta más de media hora-. Richard se sorprender gratamente al descubrir día tras día la total fascinación que tiene Lee por la arquitectura y en especial por sus edificios, aún así, él no le revela que esas obras son en realidad creaciones suyas.

"Y dime, siempre has querido ser arquitecto?"

Richard asiente "Así es. Desde pequeño ha sido lo único que he querido hacer, proyectar grandes edificios y que la genta pueda verlos y apreciarlos" Todavía recuerda como si fuera ayer el primer edificio que diseñó aún cuando era un adolescente. Con el rabillo del ojo observa como la siempre sonrisa de Lee flaquea.

"Te envidio... me hubiera gustado tener la misma determinación que tú cuando era joven"

"Vamos, no dramatices, todavía  _eres_  joven" Esa familiaridad con la que le trata curiosamente parece natural entre ambos. Lee se rasca la nuca levemente y la brillante sonrisa suya vuelve a aparecer en su rostro.

"¿Cuál es tu sueño, Lee?"

"¿Mi sueño?" Alza su mirada al techo con nostalgia "siempre quise ser bailarín o coreógrafo, sabes?"

"¿En serio?"  

"¿Es que acaso no tengo pinta de bailarín?" Lee arquea una ceja de manera... pícara?

"Bueno, no lo sé... ahora que lo dices," Lee ríe con ganas. Al parecer solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Deberías de venir alguna a las clases qué hago de Zumba"

"¿Zu- qué?" Ese término no le resulta familiar.

"Vamos, no me digas que no sabes qué es!" Richard niega con la cabeza todavía tratando de descifrar el nombre que Lee acaba de decirle. "se trata de una mezcla de bailes dance y latinos, está muy de moda ahora. Lo que más me gusta del Zumba es que yo mismo soy quien diseña las coreografías de los bailes para las clases"

Ante el entusiasmo de Lee, Richard siente curiosidad por dicha clase, hasta tal punto que se plantea en asistir -ignorando por completo su poca habilidad con el baile y su falta de coordinación-.

De pronto recuerda su lesión en las lumbares y internamente lamenta más que nunca no poder hacer deporte de manera normal.  

"No puedo, mi espalda..."

Lee no puede disimular la leve decepción en su rostro. "Es verdad. Es una lástima... me hubiera gustado que vinieras" 

"¡Oh, finalmente!" El Señor Christopher se les acerca con paso lento pero decidido "Llevo buscándoos un buen rato a los dos, pero al final pensé; seguro que están hablando en la sala de descanso como de costumbre" Richard nota sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente, es que acaso se ha vuelto tan previsible? "Hemos estado hablando con los demás y acordamos de que la cena de este año será este próximo sábado"

"¿Cena?"

Desde lejos oye cómo alguien llama al anciano, "Perdonadme muchachos, tengo que irme ahora, esto de organizar la cena es un dolor de cabeza! Cuento con vosotros entonces, nos vemos el sábado" Y sin darle tiempo para que pueda preguntar de qué diablos está hablando, el anciano se marcha. Richard se vuelve a mirar a Lee todavía sin comprender nada.

"Cada año pasa lo mismo, siempre organizar las cosas al último momento" A Lee se le escapa la risa "Desde que entré a trabajar aquí, tenemos por costumbre hacer una cena de verano con todos los habituales de las clases de Mind Body en casa del Señor Christopher."

"Oh"

"Es una bonita forma de desear a todos una felices vacaciones de verano. Espero que puedas venir porque ya te advierto de que no aceptará un no por respuesta"

Richard no es muy dado a los acontecimientos sociales como las cenas y fiestas, de hecho en el trabajo a menudo le comentan que salir de vez en cuando no le haría ningún mal, ni tampoco olvidarse por un momento de sus  _obras maestras de la arquitectura_ , como las llama James con ese tono burlón tan propiamente suyo. Este parece ser un buen momento para probar si su habilidad para relacionarse en fiestas siguen tan nefasta como de costumbre, o bien ha mejorado -cosa que, francamente, pone en duda-.  

"Iré" Y es justamente al ver la reacción entusiasta de Lee ante su respuesta afirmativa cuando siente un fuerte latido en el corazón.

***

Con el nerviosismo propio de quién llama a alguien por primera vez, Richard observa durante varios segundos el nombre de 'Lee' en la pantalla del móvil, antes de decidirse a finalmente apretar el botón verde de llamada.

Hace tono.

" _¿Richard?_ " Está a punto de preguntarle como sabe que es él quien le llama, pero recuerda que el otro hombre tiene grabado también su número de teléfono en la agenda de contactos del móvil.

"¿Dónde estás, Lee?" con la mano desde el otro lado de la calle le ve haciéndole señales. Richard sonríe. Se siente aliviado al verle ya que durante todo el día ideas pesimistas acerca de un posible plantón de última hora le han dado vueltas por la cabeza.  

Acordaron ir juntos a la cena, Lee se ofreció amablemente a acompañarle para que no se perdiera -a lo que el británico accedió omitiendo el hecho de ser conocido precisamente por su gran sentido de la orientación-, y es por ese motivo que se intercambiaron los números de teléfono. Se han estado escribiendo mensajes desde entonces, aunque la inmensa mayoría no tienen relación alguna con la cena de esta noche, simplemente hablan de todo y nada a la vez. De alguna manera se puede decir que han entablado amistad.

O al menos es lo que Richard piensa hasta que le ve acercarse.

Lee va vestido con traje negro ajustado y camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un aspecto informal y a la vez sexy, muy sexy. Lee le saluda y le sonríe. Entonces otra vez vuelve a sentirlo; ese vuelco en el corazón.  

Puede que sea mejor ser honesto consigo mismo de una vez por todas y reconocer que siente algo más que amistad por Lee. Le atrae, y mucho, aún así disimula. Y es que ser gay nunca ha sido fácil, pero eso le ha dado la habilidad, perfeccionada durante años, de mostrarse impávido ante la vista de un hombre tremendamente atractivo como el que tiene justo enfrente ahora mismo.

"¿Llego tarde?" Le pregunta.

"No, no, eres puntual"

"Bien, no quería quedar mal" Richard le mira algo desconcertado "Puntualidad británica, ya sabes, tenéis fama de ser-"

"Extremadamente puntuales, si" termina la frase con una sonrisa.

"Exacto" Entonces nota los ojos de Lee mirándole de arriba abajo. "Guau, estás... " Richard espera atento unos segundos antes de que el otro hombre finalmente hable de nuevo "perdona, es que no soy muy bueno haciendo cumplidos, mi hermana siempre me dice que soy demasiado directo"

"En serio?" Lee cabecea. Richard nota una repentina autoconfianza en él casi impropia, y en un arrebato le guiña el ojo y le pregunta: "Y dime, qué es lo que ibas a decir? Quiero escucharlo"

Lee le mira a los ojos. "Iba a decir que estás muy guapo y que este traje te queda de maravilla pero con más efusividad" Richard puede asegurar que sus mejillas están rojas, ya que las siente arder como nunca. Internamente agradece que ya sea lo suficientemente oscuro para que Lee no se percate del rubor que le han producido sus palabras.

"Gra...cias? Ehm... tu también estás muy... ehm... el traje te sienta muy bien" termina diciéndole. Lee se muerde el labio inferior en un gesto que Richard reconoce, es su manera de demostrar su timidez. 

"Gracias. Y ahora que nos hemos acrecentado el ego un poco mutuamente, ¿nos vamos?"

Richard solo asiente, todavía haciendo esfuerzos para componer frases de manera coherente.

***

Cuando llegan a la casa, o mejor dicho; mansión, son recibidos por el mayordomo, quien les hace pasar a la sala donde hay el resto de invitados. En seguida el Señor Christopher se les acerca para recibirles.

"¡Perfecto! Ya tenemos aquí a la pareja" Pareja? Richard ríe con ironía para sus adentros "Me alegra de que hayáis venido muchachos. Vamos, pasad, pasad"

El salón es inmenso y decorado con la elegancia propia de los Lords ingleses, no es que el piso que él mismo posee en Manhattan sea pequeño precisamente, pero esa casa bien seguro vale varios millones de dólares.

Enseguida es llamado por un par de las señoras compañeras de clase, casi a regañadientes se disculpa con Lee y va a saludarlas.

Al poco ve entrar por el salón a Cate, si, la misma mujer rubia a quién Lee imparte clases de entrenamiento personal. Lee va enseguida a saludarla efusivamente como de costumbre, y puede que Richard se haya quedado demasiado tiempo mirándoles porque de repente el americano le llama para que se acerque a hablar con ellos.

"¿No sé si os conocéis todavía?" Antes de que pueda decir un rotundo 'no' Cate se anticipa.

"Lamentablemente no, aunque te tengo visto en el gimnasio, cierto Lee? Te veo a menudo mientras estamos entrenando" Cate le guiña el ojo a Lee. Qué significa eso?

Lee parece estar repentinamente incomodo por lo que decide cambiar de tema "Y dime ¿dónde está tu marido?" Marido.  _Marido_ , la palabra suena como música para sus oídos. "No me digas que no ha podido venir..."

Richard oye vagamente como Cate le explica algo acerca de que su marido está en el extranjero por trabajo o algo parecido, aunque francamente no está prestando atención, lo único que le importa es que Cate y Lee no están juntos, y eso le hace sentir aliviado, muy aliviado de hecho. No es que eso vaya a implicar que Lee sea gay ni nada por el estilo, pero aún así, por absurdo que parezca eso le da esperanzas.

"Perdonad chicos, voy a saludar al anfitrión, si me disculpáis" Y tras sonreírles amablemente se retira.

"Creo que voy a tomar una copa, quieres una tu también?" Richard asiente y acepta la bebida ofrecida.

***

Tras pasar las horas Richard descubre que sus habilidades sociales han mejorado notablemente ya que ha conversado con prácticamente todos los invitados a la fiesta, sin duda el alcohol desinhibe, pero tampoco se puede decir que esté borracho, solamente lo justo. Con la mirada busca a Lee, y finalmente lo encuentra sentado en un banco de la enorme terraza que da al exterior.

"¿Quieres otra copa?" Le ofrece.

"No... gracias" Enseguida ve que algo no va bien "Creo que necesito tomar el aire..." Richard está a punto de recordarle de que ya  _está_  en efecto tomando el aire, pero se da cuenta de que poco servirá dado su evidente estado de embriaguez. "creo que he bebido demasiado..." Sin duda "Solo quería desinhibirme un poco... pero ya ves hehehe" Richard toma asiento a su lado, con su mirada fija en el cielo. La noche de Nueva York siempre le ha gustado, las pequeñas luces de los rascacielos parecen estrellas en el firmamento.

De pronto nota como las luces del salón de detrás suyo se han apagado por completo. En seguida se oyen murmullos intentando averiguar si el apagón de las luces ha sido general o parcial.

"¿Richard?"

"¿Hm?"

Aún estando a oscuras, gracias a las luces de los edificios de vecinos, puede ver tenuemente el rostro de Lee aproximarse lentamente al suyo. 

"No te muevas"

"¿Qué...?"

El resto de la frase es silenciado por unos labios con ligero sabor a alcohol. Se trata de un beso suave, poco más que un roce, un contacto que dura apenas unos segundos. Antes de que pueda asimilar que es lo que está pasando exactamente las luces vuelven a encenderse.

Richard parpadea desconcertado.

"Creo que tengo que irme al baño"

Y sin más explicación, Lee se levanta tambaleándose con una mano fuertemente apretada en su boca y otra al estomago.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar exactamente?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta saber vuestra opiniones así que por favor, comentad y hacedme saber que os parece el capitulo. ¡Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé ni por donde empezar... lamento no haber actualizado esta historia en meses, perdón! :S Prometo no tardar en subir el cuarto! Eso si es que todavía hay alguien que le interese esta historia.... ^^;;

Normalmente, el periodo de vacaciones acostumbra a pasar a una velocidad asombrosa, pero este año el verano transcurre lento, más lento que nunca, Richard piensa. Cierto es que ha aprovechado para volver a su Inglaterra natal y pasar tiempo con su familia, ha visitado a su hermano y su sobrino, quién ha crecido considerablemente. Por supuesto también ha visto a sus padres en Leeds, seguro que ha vuelto con unos cuantos kilos de más gracias a la deliciosa comida casera de su querida madre. Pero a pesar de disfrutar de esos momentos de merecido descanso, los días no parecían correr en el calendario. James seguro que le diría que era por culpa de su adicción al trabajo, pero Richard no está tan seguro que sea por eso. Sí, bueno, es cierto que no le gustaba dejar los proyectos a medias y que cuando tenía una idea para una edificio nuevo tenía que ponerse enseguida a trabajar en ello, pero esta vez las ansias que sentía eran distintas, quería volver a la rutina cuanto antes, quería volver a... Justamente pensar en la rutina de su día a día le hace recordar el gimnasio, y como no; en Lee.

Todavía recuerda perfectamente el mensaje que recibió al día siguiente de la que fiesta en casa del Señor Christopher, era breve, rezaba:  _hice algo raro ayer por la noche, Richard? Lo siento, creo que estaba bastante borracho y no recuerdo algunas partes. No me lo tengas en cuenta, por favor?_

El texto del mensaje no es lo único que Richard recuerda con claridad, la sensación de un fuerte peso después de leerlo tampoco se le ha olvidado... Por supuesto le respondió que no había pasado nada extraño y que todo estaba bien por su parte, y es que cómo le iba a decir que se habían besado la noche anterior? _Bueno, más bien fue Lee quién me besó a mí de repente_ , el Británico piensa con ironía. Una cosa estaba clara, y es que a Lee no le disgustaban los hombres, sino, por qué iba a besar a uno aún estando ebrio? Aunque a decir verdad eso tampoco significaba que Lee fuera homosexual, no? O si? Era difícil de decir dadas las circunstancias.

A través de internet Richard observa atentamente la agenda de las actividades dirigidas del gimnasio, por fin retomadas tras las vacaciones de verano. Pronto encuentra lo que está buscando; Lee tiene que dar clase de zumba hoy a las cinco de la tarde.

"Señor Armitage," La voz de su secretaria Evangeline le saca de su ensimismamiento "Oh, disculpe, no quería interrumpirle"

"No te preocupes, que necesitas?"

"Le traigo los papeles del nuevo proyecto, tal y como me pidió antes, señor" Richard tiene que hacer memoria unos segundos antes de saber de qué le está hablando "Sí... cierto, déjamelos por aquí, luego los miraré gracias."

"De nada," Cuando la joven pelirroja ya tiene la mano en la puerta se gira y le mira con preocupación.

"Señor Armitage, disculpe si soy algo indiscreta pero... últimamente está... ¿Va todo bien?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Evangeline titubea un poco antes de darle una respuesta "No sabría decirle, pero está diferente desde que empezaron las vacaciones de verano usted no parece el mismo"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Es como que... está distraído. ¡Oh, disculpe señor! No quería decir... me refiero a que usted jamás se olvida de sus proyectos ni de las reuniones y demás cosas, y ahora en cambio... parece talmente que tiene la cabeza en otra parte... lo lamento, no debería de haberle dicho eso, mejor me marcho ya..."

"No te preocupes Evangeline," Richard le sonríe de manera tranquilizadora "puede que tengas algo de razón. Gracias, puedes irte." Y ahora sí, se va de su despacho dejándole a solas una vez más.

Ella tiene razón, piensa, _últimamente no estoy por el trabajo, mi mente está en otro lado, tengo que centrarme_... con el rabillo del ojo ve la agenda de actividades dirigidas que sigue en su pantalla del ordenador. Sería mala idea ir al gimnasio esta tarde? Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ir a hacer sus ejercicios para la espalda, no? Que Lee esté allí, es una mera coincidencia...

 

***

 

Por cosas del destino, o eso es lo que se repite a sí mismo, termina estando en el gimnasio justamente a las cinco de la tarde.

Para llegar a la sala de máquinas tiene que cruzar la sala de actividades dirigidas en la que supuestamente Lee debería de estar impartiendo clase de zumba ahora... Y allí está, efectivamente, moviéndose energéticamente al ritmo de la música latina. La clase está completamente abarrotada, y juzgando por las caras de los asistentes se lo están pasando en grande. Pero Richard prácticamente no se ha fijado en ellos, únicamente puede ver los movimientos gráciles y hasta sensuales del Americano al compás del ritmo. Que un hombre de su envergadura se mueva tan jodidamente bien no debería de ser posible. _Me pregunto si en la cama se moverá así de bien también..._ Nota como el rubor se le sube por las mejillas al percatarse de que el subconsciente le está jugando una mala pasada. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin pareja, esa tiene que ser la explicación.

Coge aire y finalmente da un paso adelante con decisión, cruza la sala mirando hacia delante, reprimiendo las ganas que tiene de girarse y volver a apreciar esos movimientos tan sexys que hace Lee al bailar. Una vez que pasa la zona de peligro, suelta todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

"Por qué no te animas y pruebas un día de ir a una de sus clases de baile?" La voz de Christopher le coge por sorpresa. "he oído que se le da muy bien eso... y otras cosas..." Al escuchar esto último se gira con brusquedad y comprueba que el anciano le está tomando el pelo claramente. “tengo mis contactos por aquí, sabes? Podría echarte una mano, por qué no vienes un día a tomar el té a casa y hablamos? Estoy seguro de que la información que tengo te puede interesar…”

El anciano le sonríe de manera pícara, Richard casi sucumbe a la tentadora oferta pero termina declinándola, -obtener información de este modo no es su estilo-. Tan educadamente como le resulta posible, el Británico se escabulle y se dispone a realizar sus ejercicios. Es evidente que el señor Christopher se huele algo, y no tiene ningunas ganas de que su vida amorosa sea el pasatiempo de nadie, por muy bien que le caiga ese hombre.

Empieza por sus ejercicios de suelo, realiza las series sin demasiadas dificultades, aunque nota estos días de vacaciones sin hacer nada de deporte. Una vez terminada la serie, va hacia la máquina de oblicuos y reanuda los ejercicios.

Uno, dos, tres...

"Veo que la espalda ya no te duele tanto, no? Cuando empezaste a venir no podías hacer ésta máquina, me alegra ver que ahora sí puedes, aunque..." un Lee sudoroso se le acerca peligrosamente poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, recolocándola hasta encontrar la postura que le hace tener la espalda perfectamente recta. Pero Richard no se da cuenta de eso, está demasiado ocupado fijándose en dónde Lee tiene las manos ahora mismo, y en cómo disimular lo que le afecta sentir no solo su tacto, si no el aliento en su nuca. "Así, mucho mejor." Por suerte el Americano por fin se aleja, y Richard siente que puede volver a respirar casi con normalidad.

"Gracias," De repente se acuerda de que ésta es la primera vez que se ven después de la fiesta del Señor Christopher y del posterior beso en la terraza. Al parecer Lee realmente no recuerda nada, porque no le hace ningún comentario al respecto y le trata con total normalidad. Por supuesto eso le alivia, pero por otro lado... es una lástima que Lee no lo recuerde. "Creía que estabas haciendo clase de zumba ahora," Inmediatamente después de que las palabras salgan de su boca se da cuenta de que se ha descubierto, el otro le sonríe.

"Hemos terminado la clase justo ahora. Antes te he visto como pasabas por el pasillo mientras daba la clase, así que vine a saludarte y preguntarte como te fue el verano."

Hablan de todo y nada como siempre, y pronto los ejercicios que tenía pensado hacer esta tarde quedan olvidados. Charlar con él y le hace sentir bien, existe una conexión entre ambos, eso es indudable, casi podría decirse que hay química entre ellos, o es eso decir demasiado? Richard le escucha con atención y sin darse cuenta se pierde en sus ojos verdes. Su tono de voz grave, su manera de hablar pausada... pero lo que más le gusta de Lee es su sonrisa.

"Richard? Me estás escuchando?"

Al parecer se ha quedado embobado mirándole. "Si, si claro, por supuesto que te escucho,"

"Ah sí? Y dime, qué es lo que estaba diciendo?" Lee arquea una ceja y le mira divertido a la espera de su respuesta.

"Esto... decías que...err..."

Lee no puede contener una risita al ver su cara de apuro. "Déjalo, ya veo la atención que me prestas cuando te hablo..." Le responde haciendo un pequeño puchero para darle pena, y lo consigue, claro que lo consigue. Es curioso como un hombre de casi dos metros de altura puede parecer tan sumamente adorable al poner esa carita de perrito abandonado. Se quedan así por un rato, ambos disfrutando de la sintonía que hay entre ellos y el hecho de ser capaces de hacer bromas como si de dos viejos amigos se tratara, _aunque más que su amigo me gustaría ser otra cosa_ , piensa casi inconscientemente.

"Vaya, qué rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estoy hablando contigo, pero me tengo que ir ahora, tengo entrenamiento personal con Cate." Richard asiente, ignorando una leve punzada en su pecho al saber de que por hoy ya no verá más a Lee. "me gustaría quedarme más pero... nos vemos mañana?" Richard afirma, ignorando el hecho de que mañana no tuviera planeado ir al gimnasio.

 

***

 

"Señor Armitage, tiene una visita." Le anuncia Evangeline tras llamar a la puerta de su oficina.

"una visita? De quién se trata?" No tiene por costumbre reunirse con los clientes, para eso tiene a Graham, su amigo y relaciones públicas de la empresa, él es quien se encarga de esta tarea.

"Se trata de un cliente importante, Señor, me ha pedido expresamente de que usted se reúna con él. No acepta un no por respuesta..."

Intrigado, decide finalmente aceptar la visita y encontrarse con el cliente en la sala de reuniones. Inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta le reconoce; "con que es usted," Richard le sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, sorprendido por encontrárselo allí.

"Obviamente, esta es la única manera que tengo de hablar contigo, no aceptas ninguna de mis invitaciones a tomar el té a mi casa... algo tenía que hacer, no?"

Richard no puede evitar sonreír, "veo que ha descubierto mi pequeño secreto,"

"Bueno, en realidad lo supe desde el principio quién eras, pero como no quisiste decir nada sobre tu profesión, entendí que querías mantenerlo en secreto,"

"No es que sea un secreto, es simplemente que no lo explico a no ser que se me pregunte directamente,"

"No creo que haya nada malo en ser uno de los arquitectos más importantes de Nueva York, al contrario, deberías de sentirte orgulloso de haber conseguido tal renombre a tu edad."

"Y estoy orgulloso, pero no soy muy dado a hablar de trabajo fuera de la oficina,"

"comprendo, comprendo"

"Y dígame señor Christopher, en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"verás muchacho, me estoy haciendo mayor," antes de que Richard pueda interrumpirle y recordarle de que tiene una salud de hierro para su edad, continua; "me estoy haciendo mayor, pero antes de morirme me gustaría gastar el dinero que he ganado con mis negocios en algo provechoso, algo que pueda ayudar a la gente una vez yo me haya ido. Mi mujer y yo hemos hablado de que nos gustaría construir un orfanato para los niños más desafortunados de Nueva York, y aquí querido Richard, es donde entras tú. No queremos hacer el típico orfanato lúgubre, si no que sea un sitio donde los niños puedan jugar y reír en un ambiente agradable mientras esperan ser adoptados. Queremos que tú seas el arquitecto de este proyecto, qué me dices?"

Richard sonríe y afirma con la cabeza, "me parece una gran idea, cuente con ello, le haré un proyecto que seguro que le gustará," su mente de arquitecto ya está trabajando sin cesar creando imágenes de posibles edificios.

"Perfecto! Y ahora, volvamos a otros asuntos también importantes; cómo es que no le has pedido una cita a Lee todavía?" Richard se atraganta con el café.

"Esto... no creo que..."

"Vamos, vamos, de qué tienes miedo exactamente? Estoy seguro de que lo que sientes por él es mutuo. A mi edad he visto cómo se comportan dos personas enamoradas infinidad de veces, sé reconocerlo cuando lo veo."

Enamorados? Quizás esto es ir un poco demasiado lejos, no? Aunque, ciertamente se pasa la mayor parte del día pensando en Lee como si de un adolescente se tratase.

"Mire, le agradezco su interés, pero-"

"Sabes que él es homosexual, verdad?" Por desgracia Richard no ha podido esconder a tiempo su interés -y alegría-, al escuchar está última declaración. "Yo que tú me espabilaría, sé que ha tenido novio durante años y que hace unos pocos meses terminaron su relación. Lee es un encanto de chico y si no te espabilas alguien te pasará por delante... yo mismo, si no fuera porque sigo enamorado de mi mujer y de que no me atraen los hombres, me lanzaría a conquistarle!" La risa del hombre retumba en la sala y Richard tiene que reconocer que este hombre tiene un gran sentido del humor.

"Ahora ya hablando en serio, no sé a qué estás esperando Richard,  está claro que a él también le gustas," quiere preguntarle el por qué lo sabe, por qué está tan seguro, sin embargo calla y escucha, "mira he vivido muchos años, muchos más que tú. Tuve la desgracia de  desperdiciar diez años de mi vida pensando que la que sería mi futura mujer no estaba interesada en mí, no hace falta que te diga que estaba en un error... Lamentaría que a vosotros os pasase lo mismo, el tiempo es algo tan precioso... ahora que estoy en el fin de mi vida lo veo claro..." El anciano tiene la mirada perdida, posiblemente recordando esos momentos de los que le está hablando con nostalgia, "en fin, eso es lo que quería decirte, por mi parte no voy a sacar más el tema, aunque si quieres hablar de ello o necesitas un poco de ayuda, estaré aquí para lo que haga falta." después de eso y de guiñarle un ojo pícaramente, le da un abrazo, fuerte, y de alguna manera Richard siente como que le infunde fuerzas y que sus dudas se disipan poco a poco. Quizás, solo quizás, debería de intentarlo, al fin y al cabo, el no ya lo tenía, cierto?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Cómo estáis? Tal y como prometí esta vez no he tardado en actualizar. Gracias por los kudos aunque también acepto críticas y sugerencias así que no tengáis miedo en comentar :)   
> Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado!

A menudo se dice que es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas, y Richard no puede estar más de acuerdo con esta frase por desgracia. Si tomar la decisión de intentar algo con Lee y ya fue difícil, ponerla en práctica es toda una odisea. No es que Richard no tenga experiencia en ligar, es más, se le da relativamente bien, pero ligar con alguien con el propósito de un rollo de una noche a hacerlo con alguien que  _realmente_  te interesa, es otra historia. Y si algo tiene claro Richard a estas alturas es que Lee le interesa, y mucho, aunque todavía no quiere admitir cuánto.

Su primer intento fue pedirle de ir a tomar algo después del gimnasio, no es que Lee le hubiera rechazado, más bien fue que ni se enteró; justo cuando Richard se lo estaba diciendo, se disparó por accidente una de las alarmas de incendio impidiendo que el otro pudiera escuchar nada, y con el revuelo creado se le olvidó volver a formular la pregunta.

El segundo intento, también frustrado, fue la semana pasada; Richard iba con decisión a hablarle mientras el otro se encontraba efectuando una serie de abdominales aprovechando su hora libre. El problema fue que cuando finalmente lo tubo delante, ver a un Lee sudoroso, con los abdominales marcados y ligeramente jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado, era más de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar, total, se fue por donde había llegado. Por si no fueran pocos sus males, ahora tenía sueños eróticos con Lee gimiendo debajo de él en placer.

Richard sacude la cabeza molesto consigo mismo, cómo puede ser que le sea tan difícil de conseguir una jodida cita con Lee? Entiende que existe el factor suerte claro, pero se puede tener tan mala pata? Al parecer si, se dice para sus adentros cuando por tercera vez su petición de tomar un café se ve interrumpida, esta vez por una señora regordeta que hoy ha venido a Mind Body por primera vez. 

"Todo bien muchacho?" 

Quiere contestar con un taco y decir que no, que no va bien, pero su lado políticamente correcto sale en su defensa. "Si señor Christopher, todo va estupendo" Por la manera en que le mira y por la ligera palmada en su espalda, ve como el hombre comprende que es lo que le sucede, aún así, hace honor a su promesa, y no saca el tema. 

"Qué me decías Richard?" La voz de Lee le coge por sorpresa, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta de que el Americano vuelve a tener su plena atención.

"Nada eh, bueno... hm," _Es ahora o nunca,_ piensa "quieres que vayamos tomar algo después?"

"Claro! Es una buena idea, podemos ir a tomar algo todos cuando se acabe la clase," Al parecer la señora de antes ha escuchado la conversación, y pensando que la invitación de Richard iba dirigida a toda la clase se animó a responder con entusiasmo. Antes de que pueda deshacer el mal entendido, la propuesta de tomar un café se ha extendido como la pólvora y ya tiene a la mitad de sus compañeros apuntándose. Por un momento le parece ver decepción en los ojos de Lee, pero al minuto, su sonrisa brillante vuelve a plantarse en su rostro y acepta la oferta alegremente.

Richard maldice para sus adentros una vez más, aunque esto es mejor que nada, no? Al menos podrá pasar una rato más con Lee en un ambiente más distendido.

 

***

 

Con un sonido sordo, las llaves de su lujoso apartamento caen en la mesa del comedor. Sabe que no debería dejarlas allí ya que lo más seguro es que mañana las buscará en la entrada y no estarán allí, aún así espera acordarse, ya que no tiene ni fuerzas para hacer los pocos pasos que hay hasta el pasillo de la entrada.

Está agotado, más que físicamente, mentalmente. Al final habían sido diez personas, y como era de esperar ni siquiera se puedo sentar al lado de Lee. A pesar de todo se había divertido, se pasó todo el rato charlando con el señor Christopher acerca del proyecto del orfanato, discutiendo con entusiasmo posibles ideas para el edificio principal.

Lee en cambio fue el centro de todo tipo de preguntas y es que realmente la gente mayor puede llegar a ser muy cotilla. Richard no puede negar que tenía una oreja puesta en las preguntas y sus consiguientes respuestas. Le preguntaron de todo, hasta de qué sabor era su pasta de dientes, _fresa, no podía ser de otra manera_ , piensa. Por supuesto el tema de su vida amorosa también salió, aunque esta vez el joven americano se las había ingeniado para escabullirse de las incómodas preguntas con una elegancia pasmosa. Lo único que sacaron en claro es que actualmente no tenía pareja. Richard no pudo evitar un golpeteo en el corazón, el señor Christopher había estado en lo cierto, y esto le daba esperanzas de tener una posibilidad con él si le sonreía el destino.

Con el rabillo del ojo ve el cajón de la mesita de noche, es allí donde guarda la agenda con los números de teléfono de los tíos con los que se acuesta esporádicamente para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Hasta ahora este tipo de vida le ha ido bien, trabajar de lunes a viernes y el fin de semana, si le apetece, quedar con uno de estos contactos de 'emergencia', sin complicaciones, evitando cualquier posibilidad de salir con el corazón roto, únicamente placer físico.

Ya sin su camisa y tan solo con los boxers negros, se acuesta en la cómoda cama con sábanas de algodón egipcio, la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación. Cuánto hace que no tiene un rollo de una noche? _Prácticamente_ d _esde que le conocí,_ se responde al instante. Suspira, no queriendo admitir lo que esto implica.

Nota sus párpados caer pesadamente, el cansancio de la jornada le está pasando factura, lo último que recordará antes de dormirse será ese breve instante cuando esa misma tarde, en medio del bullicio del bar, sus miradas se encontraron, y Lee le sonrió; solo a él.

 

***

 

Los días pasan con normalidad. No ha vuelto a intentar pedirle una cita a solas a Lee, pero le sigue viendo como de costumbre en el gimnasio. El señor Christopher le ha repetido y una y otra vez que no se dé por vencido, que lo intente de nuevo, pero Richard siente que no encuentra el momento oportuno para volver a pedírselo.

Algo cansado se da un pequeño masaje en sus sienes, necesita concentrarse en el trabajo.

"Qué opinas sobre este proyecto, jefe?" James está a la espera de su aprobación del diseño que le ha presentado por la mañana.

"Creo que tiene potencial aunque necesita de unos cambios, la estructura interna es correcta, eso sí."

"Bien bien, entonces hago pasar a Graham. Tiene que comentarte algo acerca de la gran fiesta de esta noche,"

"Te recuerdo que es de trabajo, James."

"Si, ya, seguro." James le guiña el ojo y sale de su despacho, Graham entra tras él.

"Dime Graham, que cambios a habido? O es que por un golpe de suerte se ha cancelado?"

Graham deja escapar una carcajada, siempre divertido por su humor típicamente británico, "Lamento desilusionarte, es el alcalde, al final también ha confirmado su asistencia al evento." Richard resopla, a la fiesta de esta noche asistirá toda la plana mayor de Nueva York. Richard no es muy dado a este tipo de eventos sociales pero en este caso su asistencia es ineludible por el bien de su empresa, así es como funcionan los negocios en Manhatan.

"De acuerdo, estaré allí a las-" El sonido de su móvil le interrumpe. Normalmente ignoraría el aparato pero ese tono de mensaje es el que tiene asociado a Lee. Quizás por una corazonada decide leer el mensaje bajo la atenta mirada de Graham. 

_'Nos podemos ver esta tarde? Es importante.'_

"Todo bien, Richard?" Graham le pregunta arqueando una ceja al ver su cara de incredulidad.

"Si... es solo que..." Duda antes de continuar, "tengo algo que hacer antes de ir a la fiesta, cogeré un taxi y nos encontraremos allí," Graham se va de su despacho, no sin antes hacerle saber que su asistencia a la fiesta es muy importante para hacer contactos y conseguir proyectos interesantes para la empresa.

Pero Richard tiene la cabeza en otra parte, que es lo querrá Lee? Es la primera vez que le pide de quedar, esto le hace sentir una alegría casi infantil. Pero por otro lado Lee dice que es importante... sin más dilación se dirige a terminar su trabajo, hoy quiere llegar temprano a casa y quizás tomarse un baño para tranquilizarle los nervios que nada tiene que ver con la fiesta de esta noche.

 

***

 

Llega diez minutos antes de la hora acordada pero desde lejos ya distingue la figura esbelta de Lee que le espera a un par de manzanas del gimnasio. Suprime como puede los nervios que siente en su estomago y se acerca.

En seguida ve que algo anda mal, no hay rastro de su brillante sonrisa, su rostro está triste y a pesar de ser casi de noche ve rastros de lágrimas en sus rosadas mejillas.

"Que es lo que ha pasado...?"

Lee le mira, y algo dentro de Richard se rompe.

"Es el Señor Christopher..."

Richard entiende de inmediato. Casi como un acto reflexivo se le acerca y le abraza, con ternura.

"Cuando ha pasado?" Le pregunta susurrándole al oído mientras dibuja círculos en su espalda tratando de tranquilizarle.

"Esta mañana..." Richard nota como Lee se aferra a él en desesperación, lagrimas volviendo a brotarle por sus hermosos ojos verdes. "Ayer le vi, hablamos y bromeamos como siempre, cómo puede ser que hoy... ya no... esté?"

La vida es cruel a veces, durante los meses que hace que conoció al señor Christopher ese anciano a conseguido realmente ganarse un lugar en su corazón, siempre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a ayudarle, es una injusticia que se haya marchado tan de repente. Si a él la noticia le ha afectado, se puede imaginar cómo tiene que estar Lee, quién hacía años que le conocía.

A Richard se le parte el corazón al ver el dolor de Lee. Desearía más que nada ser capaz de borrar todo su sufrimiento y volver a ver su cálida sonrisa.

Se abrazan por un buen rato, con la noche cómo único testigo de la pena que comparten. Cundo Lee está más calmado van a sentarse al banco de un parque cercano. De repente su móvil vibra y se acuerda de que ya debería de estar en la fiesta.

"Tu móvil, creo que te llaman,"

"No importa," y es verdad, no le importa nada más que no sea Lee ahora mismo, solo quiere estar a su lado y consolarle lo mejor que pueda. Lee le sonríe en gratitud, tienes los ojos enrojecidos pero ya no hay más lágrimas. Richard siente que se queda sin aire cuando nota que Lee le coge la mano y le planta un tierno beso en la palma.

"Gracias Richard, por estar aquí."

Se quedan mirando a los ojos por unos instantes, Richard desearía más que nada que las circunstancias fueran diferentes, porque lo que más quiere ahora es probar sus labios de nuevo, y besarle, besarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Lee finalmente rompe el contacto visual observando el cielo ahora ya estrellado.

"Hoy iba a darle una buena noticia al señor Christopher, le iba a decir que finalmente tenía un hueco para poder ser su entrenador personal, hacía tanto que me lo pedía..." Richard mira al cielo también, intentando reconocer alguna de las constelaciones que su padre le enseñó de pequeño mientras escucha con atención. "puedo dártela a ti si quieres, no me preguntes por qué pero pienso que es lo que él hubiera querido..."

Richard nota sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente a pesar del frío de la noche. "me encantaría,"

Siente como Lee recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, y casi podría jurar de que está sonriendo, "hecho."


End file.
